


Keeper of the Keys

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: The Keeper of the Keys stood before the throne of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, to answer for his irresponsibility.





	Keeper of the Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSideEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSideEyes/gifts).



In the nearby town of Dale, 13 Dwarves would fight for their lives against orcs, against elves, against men, and against themselves.  They would fight to continue on; they would fight to reclaim their homeland; they would fight to slay a dragon.

 

Closer than that, the horn of a passing Elf sentry echoed through the trees of Mirkwood.  Rustling could be heard as a patrol cleared the forest of the ever-returning spiders.

 

And nearer, even than that, in the throne room of the King stood a single elf.

 

“Do you know why I have called you here?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“You are aware that the penalty for a crime as severe as this is death?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Keeper of the Keys?”

 

“No, Your Majesty.”

 

“Take him away.”

 

The nearby guards approached and led the former Keeper of the Keys away.  He would be executed the next day for his crimes.  He had a responsibility, and he failed that responsibility.  This was something that King Thranduil would not (and could not) tolerate.

 

With that out of the way, the King moved onto the next order of business on his agenda.  It had come to his attention that during the orc raid, one of his captains had been killed, leaving behind a young (in elf years) son.  His mother had died several years before protecting her children during a battle.  Thranduil was informed that he did have an older brother, but that that was the only surviving family that he had left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

 

“”No, Your Majesty.”

 

“You have a younger brother, true?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“He is now your responsibility.  Love him.  Care for him.  Protect him.  Raise him.  He needs you.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.  Thank you.”

 

The elf was ushered away by the throne room guards.  The two brothers were reunited and given time to mourn.  Losing a parent, or any loved one, was never easy, even Thranduil knew that.

 

Before they left, the guard handed the elder of the two brothers and piece of folded parchment.  The paper contained the King’s own handwriting, complete with graceful signature, a full pardon for all crimes committed by the Keeper of the Keys.

  
  



End file.
